The Harpie With the Clipped Wings
by HarpieQueenRose
Summary: Sequel to The Beauty with the Brains. Rose returns to DA, but as a teacher! And also is Bastion! With new teachers and old friends, can these two finally at least try to talk to one another? DISCONTINUED
1. I'm Back!

Guess who's back! It's me, Sasha Diva Angel, a.k.a Rosetta-chan, with the sequel to "The Beauty With the Brains", "The Harpie With the Clipped Wings". Enjoy!

* * *

**The Harpie With the Clipped Wings **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or its characters. I also do not own Lydia. My very good friend, moewmeow16, does.**

* * *

"HYAA!" a loud crash could be heard through out the forest. The students looked at their defeated classmate who was sprawled out in the ground. A woman at the age of 23 looked down at the boy with a smirk. "Anyone else want to question me being here?"

"No sensei!" the students answered as if she was a drill sergeant.

Her face softened and she crossed her hands over her chest. "You are dismissed. See you in music class." The class walked away in different directions to get to their next class.

"I see you have been enjoying your new position, Professor Taylor." A voice said coming from the forest.

"I know it's you Chancellor Sheppard." The teacher said without turning around.

The much older man stepped out into the shadows. "You certainly have changed in many ways, Rose."

Rose Taylor definitely changed in some ways. Her hair got a lot longer that ended mid-back and had scarlet red streaks. She kept it in a low ponytail and put it down more than she did when she was younger. She also grew out her bangs. Her body became more developed and curvy with age and physical training. She also grew a few more inches.

Her outfit was also different. She wore something similar to a beige turtleneck except it had no sleeves, ended a few inches above her belly button and zipped up in the front. She also wore a black miniskirt and a long beige trench coat that practically reached the floor. The things that didn't change were that she still wore high-heeled knee-high boots and her signature biker hat and sunglasses.

Her personality didn't change at all. She could still be temper mental and sweet at the same time. Even though it was her first day, she was admired by many of the students at the Academy. She did, however, act very cold or smug to people she wasn't close to.

"I'm glad that you were able to give me the job, Chancellor Sheppard." Rose asked walking towards him.

"Not at all. We needed a music teacher and I wanted to see how well the self-defense program went." He told her.

"I'm surprised that you knew I was able to fight." Rose said, as they walked back to her classroom.

"You were in a singing group with a quarter demon swordswoman/archer, a kickboxing/boxing bat, and a waterbending and firebending princess that spar on a daily basis. I had a feeling that you would have to learn how to defend yourself in order to win an argument that went out of control." He replied with a smile.

"You are correct on that part, Chancellor." She smiled back. They stopped in front of her classroom. "How educated are these students in music?"

"All they have gotten up to is learning how to read G clef music." Chancellor Sheppard informed her.

"That's it?!?!? The earlier teacher was either not trained for teaching or just too lazy!" Rose exclaimed.

"Professor Miterai was a very distracting teacher to the students, so I had to fire her." He said, watching the students walk into the room. "Now that I think about it, she did get her degree off the Internet."

"At least you know you won't have that problem with me." Rose said with a smirk.

"Don't forget to come to the teacher's dorm dining hall for dinner and to meet the other teachers." Chancellor Sheppard told her.

"Alright. Don't worry." Rose walked into the room filled with hormonal-struck teenagers. She walked to the front of the room and smirked. "Hello class. I am Professor Taylor and I am your new music teacher and self-defense instructor. And most of you probably think this is a very deadly combination. The students who have been in the class before you will agree."

**

* * *

**

**At the Teacher's Dining Hall**

"Hello fellow faculty. I would like to introduce the rest of you to our new music/self-defense teacher, Rose Taylor. She will also be the head teacher for the female Ra Yellow dorm" Chancellor Sheppard announced to the several teachers standing in different places around the room, some stopping mid-conversation to listen.

"Did you say Rose Taylor?!?" asked a man with short brown hair that was spiked in the front. He wore a white long-sleeved button down shirt and a red tie. He also wore black pants and shoes.

"Yes he did. Why do you ask?" Rose asked, stepping into the room. She wore a short strapless black dress, a yellow belt, an open customized girl's Ra Yellow jacket, and black high heeled ankle boots. She had her hair down in layers and they still had the red streaks. She still wore her biker hat and her sunglasses.

"I am a big fan, Miss Taylor!" he said, suddenly next to her with a pen and a notepad. "Can I have your autograph?"

"I do not think it is wise that you act like this, especially since I am your coworker and pretty much see you everyday." She said with a glare. She took the notepad from him, signed really quickly, and gave it back to him. "That is the only time I will be doing that on the island, so I suggest you don't sell it on EBay."

**(A/N: I do not own EBay. Whoever created it does.)**

"Thank you, Miss Taylor." He said in fluent English.

"Your welcome. I'm guessing that you are the English teacher?" Rose asked in equally fluent English.

"That's right. I'm also the head teacher for the male Slyfer Reds." He said, back in Japanese. "I'm Shuu Akiyama."

"You already know my name." Rose said with a smile.

"Stop flirting with her, Shuu. You're scaring her." A woman with long wavy red hair and green eyes walked up to them. She wore a white lab coat with a customized girl's Slyfer Red uniform underneath. "Hi, I'm Koboshi Ayanokoji. I'm the school nurse, computer teacher, and head of the female Slyfer Red dorms."

Next to her was a woman with short brown choppy hair. She wore an open cutoff version of the girl's Obelisk Blue jacket, a black tube top that ended in a triangle, the uniform skit, and boots that ended mid-thigh with alternating stripes of blue and light blue. "I'm Lydia Saleigh. I'm the Science teacher and head of the Obelisk Blue female dorms."

"Nice to meet you." Rose said, holding out her hand, both Koboshi and Lydia accepting it.

As they talked, a woman with long straight blond hair and grey eyes glared at Rose. She wore a white suit jacket with matching miniskirt and white stiletto heels. Next to her was a man with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, black sunglasses, and a built upper body. He wore a blue button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black pants, and black shoes.

"Why the hell is Rose here?!? I was supposed to be the beautiful one of the teachers." The blonde complained.

"Stop complaining." The man said coldly.

Rose looked around and saw the two talking to one another. "Who are the two people in blue over there?" she asked Shuu and Koboshi.

"The blonde one is…" Lydia started.

"Angel Kashiwagi." Rose interrupted. "She was in my junior high class."

"She's Chancellor Sheppard's secretary." Shuu said, with hearts in his eyes.

"'Tall, Dark, and Handsome' over there is Takeshi Yokinawa. He's the head of the Obelisk Blue male dorms, gym teacher, and Social Studies/History teacher." Koboshi said, swooning.

"I have a feeling that you both adore the people you have just described." Rose said with a smile. She was glad that they were pretty much around her age so that she could talk to them. "So who's the head of the male Ra Yellow dorms?"

"That would be me." A man about Rose's age stepped towards her. He wore a yellow button down shirt, a black tie, black pants, and black shoes. He wore little rectangular-framed glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Long time no see, Rose."

Rose gapped at the man. "Bastion? Is that you?!?!" She ran up to him and gave him a hug, her coworker returning the hug. She stepped out of the embrace and looked at him. "I can't believe it! What are you doing back at the Academy?"

"I'm the head of the Ra Yellow male dorms and the new Math teacher." He said looking at her. "You definitely have grown up."

"You're just saying that." She said, while blushing. "You have too. Have you been working out or something?" Bastion also became pink with the complement.

Angel walked over to Rose and slapped her. The retired singer brought her hand up to her face, realizing that the blonde's nails also made cuts on her cheek.

"That's repayment for hitting my boyfriend!" Angel spat at her and walked away with a smug look on her face.

"You haven't changed on bit, Kashiwagi. She should be happy Chancellor Sheppard left the room or her fake ass would be fired in a second." Rose murmured, glaring at the secretary. "Wait a minute, what boyfriend?"

"You didn't know? Bastion and I are dating!" Angel gave Bastion's arm a squeeze. Bastion looked up at his best friend and gave her a look that said _I'm sorry I didn't tell you. _The whole room was in shock.

"When did this happen?" Shuu exclaimed, tears streaming down his face.

"Why the hell did you get together with the junior high slut?!?!?!?" Rose exclaimed. "You hated her when we were younger!"

"Rose, she's changed her ways." Bastion explained.

"Someone like that can't change their ways." She seethed, glaring at the both of them in disgust. "I thought you had better taste than that."

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" Angel said.

"Because he's my best friend. Always was, always has, and always will be." Rose responded, crossing her arms. "And a blonde bimbo ain't going to change that!"

"Rose, let's just go." Lydia said.

"I'm coming, guys." Rose walked towards her friends and looked at Bastion. "I'll see you at Jay and Lex's wedding tomorrow. And I expect for you to at least say hello to Sasha, since Chancellor Sheppard allowed me to bring her here."

"Alright. See you there." Bastion said. The three women walked out of the room.

"Hey, how about we have a sleepover at my dorm room?" Lydia asked.

"Why not? I haven't been to one since we were teens." Koboshi giggled.

"Don't say that. You make us sound 40, not 20." Rose said. "Can I bring Sasha?"

"Sure. I'll meet you guys at my place in 15 minutes." Lydia said and they all went their separate ways.

* * *

Well, here's the first chapter of "The Harpie With the Clipped Wings". Sorry if the title seems really crappy. Please R&R!! 

Rosetta-chan

- -----------


	2. Visitation

Here's Chapter 2. It would have come sooner because some of this chapter was originally part of Chapter 1 but being the idiot I am, I accidentally cut out what was supposed to be in Chapter 2 and forgot to paste it onto a different document. So now I have to go very very deep into my subconscious to find it. And now I'm frustrated!!!

So please enjoy Chapter 2!

* * *

**The Harpie With the Clipped Wings **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or its characters. I also do not own Lydia. My very good friend, moewmeow16, does.**

**A/U: I will call Jesse Anderson "Johan Anderson" because meowmeow will apparently kill me if I do. And I like Johan better than Jesse anyway. Any objections, tell me in a review.**

* * *

**In Lydia's Room**

The three women were all sitting on Lydia's bed gossiping with Sasha sleeping on the floor. They were all still in their clothes from the welcome dinner.

"So, any of you guys actually attend Duel Academy?" Koboshi asked.

"I came here during Jaden Yuki's second year and was a fellow classmate of his. We were actually kinda close, me and his little group." Rose told them.

"I was a second year during his third year. That's where I met my fiancé, Johan." Lydia blushed.

"You mean Johan Andersen?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. How do you know him?" Lydia asked her.

"I occasionally give tickets to my old classmates. One day, the brought all the people that were their classmates during third year." Rose said. "I met Johan there."

"I came the same time as Lydia." Koboshi said, looking at the book on her desk. "There's the yearbook if you want to look through it."

"I'll skim later." Rose said. "I'm glad I earned my Master's. Or else I wouldn't have gotten this job."

"Bastion told me that you left in the middle of second year. What happened between then and now?" Lydia asked.

"I went on tour with the girls. However, we kicked Venus out for being the lazy-ass that she is. But when she left, so did pretty much all of our male fans." Rose told them. "With less popularity, our hit ratio plummeted. We disbanded a few weeks later. The good part is that everyone can live the normal lives that we've always wanted."

"Sakura got married and settled down in California with a guy that's 10 years older than her and has some sort of magical ability. But they're happy, in love, and expecting their first child."

"Mei is now the head chef and owner of 'Ying Yang', one of the best café's in the country. Bianca followed in her mom's footsteps and became a member of an international special tasks force."

"And you?" Koboshi asked.

"Became a model for figure skating costumes and school uniforms for my height and for the fact that otaku still followed my every move. I also started earning my Master's at the same time." Rose said, looking at Sasha. "You wanna go pay Daddy a visit, Sasha?" The mountain cat purred in response.

"You coming back?" Lydia asked with a sly smile.

"Maybe, if I'm not caught. No one knows that Sasha's here except you guys and Chancellor Sheppard. If any of the students find out, I have to have her confined." Rose said climbing out the window. "Besides, he has his girlfriend to keep him company."

* * *

**At the Ra Dorms**

Rose and Sasha started walking around the building, trying to figure out which room was Bastion's. Sasha ran up to a random window, yowled, and ran to a tree like she was playing Ding-Dong-Ditch. After a few minutes, someone opened the window and looked outside. Rose didn't bother hiding since she could punish any student who was still awake at 1 in the morning.

"Rose, is that you?" asked a groggy voice. Rose looked up and saw Bastion standing at the open window, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning. I came with a surprise." Rose said with a smile.

"Alright, where is it?" Bastion asked looking around.

"Let me get in the room first." Rose walked towards the window, which was a few feet above her. "I suggest you stand away from the window." Rose waited a few seconds before she jumped, grabbing the window ledge. She pushed her feet off of the wall and back flipped into the room, letting go of the ledge at the very last second.

"Well, where's my surprise?" Bastion asked raising an eyebrow at the teacher. Rose side-stepped and whistled a very high note. Sasha jumped through the window and landed on Bastion, making him fall backwards onto the floor. Rose laughed as Sasha started to lick Bastion's face like crazy.

"She missed her Daddy." Rose said walking towards him and helping him off the ground. "Why are you up so late?"

"I was marking test papers and I fell asleep at my desk." Bastion said. "You?"

"Talking with the girls. I didn't know they came during third year." Rose told him.

"Neither did I. I found out when I came back in the middle of third year." Bastion said. Rose looked at her old friend and just gave him a hug, which was immediately returned. "Why did you leave without saying goodbye?" Bastion asked, pulling Rose closer. He had just realized that she was only a head shorter than he was.

"I didn't want to ruin your happiness." Rose mumbled softly into his chest.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Bastion said seriously.

She looked up at him and said it again. "I didn't want to ruin your happiness. As you have said the day before, we were growing apart. I didn't want to totally break that bond by leaving."

"Did you think that not telling me was any better?" Bastion told her. "Mindy was definitely not for me. She proved that by insulting my best friend."

"Lemmie guess. By 'best friend' you mean that monster card that 'magically' appeared in your deck that you had a crush on." Rose teased.

"No. By 'best friend' I mean you." Bastion said with a smile.

"That is so sappy." Rose rolled her eyes. "But that's what I like about you."

Sasha looked at her "parents" and sighed. _They are still as blind as ever. Maybe a little push can help. _Like seven years ago, Sasha put her forepaws onto Bastion's back and pushed him onto Rose. They both ended up on the bed and their lips were pressed together. But unlike last time, Rose turned her head away after a few seconds.

"Sasha, let's go." Rose climbed out of Bastion's arms and walked towards the window. The mountain lion held her head down in shame and followed her mistress.

"See you in the morning." Rose turned back and looked at him once again as Sasha jumped out the window. She smiled at him, Bastion smiling back at her. He knew that there was meaning behind that smile. A sight of joy masked an emotional breakdown that was deep into the ex-Idol's soul.

Rose turned towards the window, took a few steps, and jumped out the window while pushing the window sill to give her more distance. She landed on a sturdy tree branch and jumped off of it, bounding onto another one, and then another one. Sasha ran after her on the ground.

Bastion watched her retreating figure until it was a little spec, which didn't take long considering it was dark. "I guess I should really get some rest."

Back at the Obelisk Blue dorms, Rose jumped through Lydia's open window to see that her coworkers were sound asleep.

"No patience what so ever." Rose softly said to herself. She walked over to them and placed blankets on their slumbering bodies to keep them warm. Rose set her alarm, pet Sasha one last time, and fell asleep in a chair.

* * *

So, how'd u like it? The next Chapter is Jaden and Alexis's WEDDING!!!!! This is going to be fun -

Rosetta-chan

- ---------


	3. Wedding Part 1

Here's the long awaited Chapter 3! I can't believe I'm writing something like this. This is a dream come true(hint, hint!)

**

* * *

**

**The Harpie With the Clipped Wings **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or its characters. I also do not own Lydia. My very good friend, moewmeow16, does.**

**A/N: I'm NOT writing out the actual wedding. I'm just writing out before the wedding, that kiss thing at the end, and the reception. I don't have the patience to watch my aunt's wedding over and over again to get an idea. chibi me slaps real me Bad lazy me!**

* * *

"Guys, I'm nervous." Alexis told her closest friends. She started pacing around the room located in the Slyfer Red dorms.

The soon-to-be-wedded couple decided to have the wedding in the place where they first met, Duel Academy. The spot they chose for the actual ceremony was near the lake, where the atmosphere was just right and the view was fantastic.

"Alexis, calm down." Jasmine says, wrapping her arm around Alexis's shoulders in a hug. "You love Jaden, right?"

"With all my heart." Alexis replied.

"Than this should be no sweat! You both love each other, and he's the one who asked you in the first place." Mindy said.

"And don't worry about any uninvited guests. I invited some people who could help me with security." Rose opened the door to reveal Sakura, Mei, and Bianca. They pretty much looked the same except Sakura looked a little tired and had a much larger stomach than their last encounter.

"The girls and I will be patrolling the area frequently. Of course we won't be missing the ceremony. We've been trained to go through these sorts of situations, or at least Bianca is." Rose informed the bride.

"How are you going to do that in your attire, Rose?" Mindy asked.

Rose looked down and looked at her bridesmaid dress. It consisted of a sapphire blue tea-length dress with spaghetti straps, a dark aqua belt-like sash, and matching high heeled shoes. Her hair was let loose and was curled at the ends, the red streaks dyed out. "As I've said before, we've been trained for these sorts of situations. And besides, when have I ever not done stunts in a skirt and heels? It makes the opponent think I'm at a disadvantage."

"How are you going to watch the ceremony and protect me and Jaden from fans and paparazzi at the same time?" Alexis asked.

"I'll create a Shikigami to take Rose's place until you make your 'I Do's'. Than I'll send her back." Sakura assured the bride. She looked around and noticed the small amount of people. "You have a very small bridal party."

"Lydia's not here yet." Jasmine said looking around.

"WAIT! DON"T START WITHOUT ME!!!" yelled a voice. The girls turned towards the door, which was slammed open to reveal an exhausted Lydia panting for breath. Her hair, make-up, and dress were magically still in place.

"Isn't that your co-worker, Rose? Why is she in the bridal party and that Koboshi isn't?" Mei questioned.

"Lydia is getting married to one of Jaden's groomsmen and is also close to both the bride and the groom. Koboshi was able to attend because she's a faculty member." Rose told her. The Ra Yellow caretaker looked at her cell phone and turned to Alexis. "It's show time."

"Alright. Let's go girls." Sakura said as she got a Shikigami ready that looked identical to Rose. The quarter demon turned to her younger team mate and gave her the okay.

"Alexis, we never discussed the changes to the order. Who's my partner now that I'm the first one in line?" Rose asked.

"Originally, Mindy and Bastion would go first, than Lydia and Johan, than you and Chazz, than Mindy and Syrus, and than Atticus and myself." Alexis said.

"That means…" Rose pondered for a second. Her eyes widened in shock. "Shit… You do realize how awkward this is going to be?"

"Of course. I know for a fact you haven't seen each other in about 7 years. This was sorta planned this way." Alexis said, anime-sweat dropping.

"Besides, it'll be even more awkward since he's my ex." Mindy retorted.

"That doesn't mean that she is comfortable with this." Lydia retorted, "Can't you switch one of the guy's places with him?"

"It's too late to do anything. Just let it go." Bianca said.

"Let's just go meet the guys." Jasmine announced. They all walked out of the room to meet up with the other half of the bridal party.

**

* * *

**

The groomsmen and the best man were chatting it up as the man of the hour sat by the window. "Just five more minutes until the ceremony…" Jaden said leaning on his hand. Don't get him wrong! He was excited as any groom would be. Except for the fact that he had to worry about paparazzi, fans, and of course the friends and family that he has known for many years witnessing it all over the dueling world.

"Jaden, we need you to go to the celebrant so you don't see the blushing bride." Rose said opening the door. Rose looked around the room for the King of Games and saw him sitting by the window. She walked over but saw Syrus also looking out the window

"Hey Sy." Rose greeted him. She looked at his face and saw that something was wrong. "What happened, Syrus?"

"I'm, um, t-thinking of, um…" Syrus started stuttering as he usually did when he was in school. He grew taller and was loved by all the ladies just like his brother…before he went crazy as Hell Kaiser.

"Spit it out, Truesdale." Rose said sternly, not having enough time to hear him blabber.

"I'm PROPOSING TO JASMINE AT THE RECEPTION!" Syrus exclaimed loudly, making the room quiet. A few seconds passed before Rose exclaimed, "It's about time! Congrats."

The other people in the room started congratulating him and urging him to actually propose to his girlfriend, except Jaden. He was still in his own little world. Rose decided to walk up to him, seeing that he just ignored a proposal announcement that his best friend had just said.

"Jay, it's time." Rose said. Jaden said nothing and just continued to stare out the window.

"She's just a nervous as you." Rose added. Even more silence.

"Yuki, you better talk before I make this wedding into a funeral!" Rose shouted, the room becoming quiet again for the second time in a matter of minutes.

"Rose, calm down." Bastion tried comforting her.

The female teacher took a few deep breaths, counted to 10, and then turned back to Jaden. She was about to say something before she noticed something. His eyes were all glossy and instead of his chest rising, his stomach was inflating with every breath. "Guys, does Jaden know how to sleep with his eyes open?"

"He learned how to do it during 3rd year. When he was bored in class, he'd just sleep like that and not get into trouble since he actually looked like he was paying attention." Johan explained. "Why?"

Rose looked down at the groom, than and the groomsmen, than back at the groom. "I know how to wake him up." She took a deep breath and sang a very high screeching note. Jaden woke up in a flash while the others covered their ears in pain.

Bianca and Mei burst open the door. "What the hell is going on in here?!?" Bianca exclaimed in a fighting stance. Mei also had a water whip ready.

"Why'd you do that Rose?" Syrus asked, still clutching his ears.

"She's probably PMSing." Chazz said.

"What was that?" Rose said glaring at Chazz. His eyes widened at the sight of an exposed deck of Ojama cards in her hands. He was still able to see duel spirits, so he saw the multiple copies of Ojama Yellow, Ojama Black, and Ojama Green. The several spirits started talking at once.

_Hey boss!_

_Long time no see!_

_Can I have a hug?_

_Where's the bathroom? I gotta wiz before the wedding starts._

"Nothing…" Chazz said, trying to stay calm and collected. Unfortunately, that wasn't going very well.

"That's what I thought." Rose turned back to Jaden and smiled. "Mr. Yuki, your wedding ceremony is about to start in less than a minute. If you do not hurry, you will be not only late for your own wedding, but you will also have to deal with the Harpies and your bride. And you don't want to make either of us have to hurt you."

"Okay…wait, WHAT?!?!?!?!" Jaden ran out of the room and lightning speed.

"Jay, wait up!" The other people in the room also ran out the door. Bianca, Rose, and Mei were left.

"Shall we?" Mei asked. The other two nodded and they ran out of the room to start their plan.

**

* * *

**

Well what do you think? I wanted to add a little humor for this chapter.

And ppl, plz don't just favorite or alert this story. **LEAVE REVIEWS!!! **If I get 5 new reviews, than Chapter 4 will magically appear on


	4. Wedding Part 2

Here's Chapter 4 of "The Harpie With the Clipped Wings"! I got impatient waiting for that 1 cursed review, so I posted this out of frustration. Enjoy.

And if this chapter seems useless, it isn't. It's just not as important as Chapter 5, which I have already typed up...okay I've said too much.

* * *

**The Harpie With the Clipped Wings **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or its characters. I also do not own Lydia. My very good friend, moewmeow16, does. I also do not own "Maria". Ricky Martin does. **

* * *

"Do you, Alexis Grace Rhodes, take Jaden Falkner Yuki to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked the bride.

"I do." Alexis looked lovingly at the man that she would be with for the rest of her life.

"And do you, Jaden Falkner, take Alexis Grace to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked the groom.

"I do." Jaden gave a smile to back up his answer.

"By the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife." The celebrants smiled at the both of them. "You may now kiss the bride."

The two duelist slowly leaned in and their lips met in their first kiss that changed their lives forever. Everyone clapped in joyous happiness.

A flash was seen and than a loud crash could be heard. Everyone turned to see Mei holding a fire dagger to a man's throat, Bianca with her knee right in front of the man's 'jewels' and Rose holding some cards with a broken camera at her feet. The Shikigami disappeared as everyone looked in shock at the paparazzi that snuck in. With this kind of security, no one was stupid enough to pull a stunt like that. Unfortunately, this guy was stupid enough.

"Please escort this man off the island and we'll meet you in Domino City." Rose said seriously while Bianca handcuffed him. The bridesmaid walked back to her place while the others walked out of the forest while Kiralai kept an eye on the paparazzi photographer.

"Where were we? Oh yeah, that's right." Jaden dipped Alexis and kissed her passionately and everyone broke out in cheers. Rose smiled and looked at Syrus looking at Jasmine lovingly. She then looked at Lydia and Johan, who were smiling at one another. She glanced over at Mindy who was going gaga over Chazz. Atticus was winking at Koboshi, whose face nearly matched her hair.

Everyone paired off and walked down the makeshift aisle and headed towards the reception.

* * *

**In the Domino Suites Hotel Ballroom**

"Um, Rose would you like to dance?" a nervous Shuu asked Rose.

She smiled at him and stood up. "I'd love to Shuu. Just try and keep up." Fast salsa music started playing as the walked onto the dance floor. A lot of other people were also dancing, many of them stumbling while trying to show off.

"Have you ever danced salsa before?" Rose asked him.

"Um…this would be twice." He said blushing.

"Alright. You know the basic step, right?" She said looking around the room, glad she asked first.

"Which one is that?" Rose let out a small laugh before facing the same direction as him. She did the step and watched him copy it. "That's it."

"Hey can you teach us too?" Koboshi, Lydia, Johan, and Atticus walked over.

"Atticus? I'm surprised. This is a dance I thought you would know." Rose said with obvious shock in her eyes.

"I'm rusty, okay?" Atticus admitted.

"Now I'm glad I changed." Rose turned around once to show her outfit to her friends. She was wearing a yellow strapless dress that ended right above her knees. It hugged her torso and was loose on the skirt part making even the smallest of breezes lift it up. She also wore black character shoes that were easier to dance in. Her hair was straightened and half off it was up while the rest was loose.

"Even changing your clothes won't make you dance better." Said a voice. Everyone turned around to see Angel and Bastion standing behind them. Rose felt a pang in her chest when she glanced at Bastion's arm wrapped around the blonde's waist.

"Can you ever go anywhere without acting like you're better than everyone?" Koboshi glared at Angel.

"Who says I'm acting?" Angel laughed. She turned to Bastion and smiled, "Sweetie, wanna dance?"

"Sure." Angel dragged him onto the center of the dance floor and they started to do very complex and complicated steps.

"That bitch makes me so mad. I just want to squeeze her little head into a pastry extruder." Lydia seethed.

"Who doesn't?" Koboshi spat.

"Guys, it's a time to have fun. I'll worry about Angel." Rose assured them.

"Why? Because she took your man?" Atticus teased.

"Aren't you supposed to be bothering your sister and brother-in-law about your future nieces and/or nephews?" Rose glared at the older man.

"Oh yeah. I'll talk to you guys later." Atticus walked away, bringing Koboshi with him.

"Aren't they adorable?' Rose gushed. She turned towards Johan and Lydia and tried pushing them towards the dance floor. "You're engaged. Go dance together."

"But…" Johan and Lydia tried to tell her.

"No buts. Go practice so you can show off at your wedding." Rose pushed them towards the dance floor and sighed. "That leaves…" She turned around and saw Shuu flirting with a very flustered Mei. "Me."

"Would you like to dance?" The model turned around to see Takeshi holding out his hand. Rose blushed and silently accepted his offer, following him onto the floor.

_Un, dos, tres  
Un pasito pa'delante, Maria  
Un, dos, tres  
Un pasito pa'atras__  
Un, dos, tres  
Un, dos, tres _

_  
__She's the one that always turns me on  
A sexy angel fallen from heaven  
She's the one that always drives me wild  
In her arms I'm trapped forever_

"Wow, Takeshi, I didn't know you could dance." Rose complimented him.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." He smiled at her, making her blush.

_Un, dos, tres  
Un pasito pa'delante, Maria  
Un, dos, tres  
Un pasito pa'atras _

"Don't they look cute together?" Koboshi and Lydia gushed. Their partners looked at them like they had rabid monkeys flinging radioactive poop at their heads.

"'Let women be women' as I always say." Atticus said, shrugging his shoulders. Koboshi smacked him upside the head.

_Maria is an angel in disguise  
We find love with her devotion  
Search for a special place to hide  
As she conquers all my emotions  
_

"Looks like we have some competition." Angel looked over to Rose and Takeshi having a good time. She would be too if she wasn't so absorbed in outdoing her. They were still doing an excellent job of clearing away the dance floor so that it was only them…and of course the other dancing couple.

"Shouldn't you wait until after the party to let your little rivalship with my best friend commence?" Bastion asked as he turned her.

_  
Asi es Maria  
Blanco como el dia  
Pero es veneno si te quieres enamorar  
Asi es Maria  
Tan caliente y fria  
Que si te la bebes deguro te va a matar_

_Un, dos, tres  
Un pasito pa'delante, Maria  
Un, dos, tres  
Un pasito pa'atras_

"Um, lemmie think…NO!" The blonde walked away from Bastion and tromped over to Rose and Takeshi. She tapped Rose on the shoulder and forced her to turn around.

"What do you want, Kashiwagi?" Rose said in a bored voice.

"Dance-off. You and Takeshi against me and Bastion. Right now." Angel said, foam practically seething out of her mouth in anger.

"Isn't his occasion about Jaden and Alexis? It's their frikin wedding for crying out loud!" Rose yelled at Angel.

_Aunque me muera ahora, Maria  
Maria, I wanna make you mine_

_Un pasito pa'delante_

_Un pasito pa'atras_

_Un pasito pa'delante_

_Un pasito pa'atras_

"Beat me and I'll back off for the rest of the night." Angel offered. "If I win, you have to stay at least 5 feet away from me."

"In other words, I stay away from you and Bastion." Rose assumed.

"Pretty much." Angel smirked. _She won't agree to this._

_Maria, Maria_

_Un pasito pa'delante_

_Un pasito pa'atrás_

"You've got yourself a deal." Rose said without hesitation, shocking both the blonde and her date. _I like I'm going to lose. _She walked to the center of the dance floor, Takeshi surprisingly following her on his own free will.

The set themselves up and waited for the right moment.

_Maria_

_Un pasito pa'delante_

_Un pasito pa'atrás_

"Go!" The couples started doing some complicated dance movements that brought even the most professional dancers to shame. Combinations of basic steps, cross steps, turns, and the ever popular flair showed that the most dedicated people showed passion in what they could do.

_Un, dos, tres _

_Un, __dos, tres_

_Un, dos, tres_

_Un pasito pa'delante, Maria  
Un, dos, tres  
Un pasito pa'__atrás_

"Look at them go." Alexis looked on from her elevated seat next to her husband.

"I knew Rose could dance well, but Bastion? This is news for me." Jaden watched in awe along with other people as the group brainiac dipped Angel.

_Asi es Maria  
Blanco como el dia  
Pero es veneno si te quieres enamorar  
Asi es Maria  
Tan caliente y fria  
Que si te la bebes deguro te va a matar_

_Un, dos, tres  
Un pasito pa'delante, Maria  
Un, dos, tres  
Un pasito pa'__atrás_

"Go HG!" Bianca cheered.

"It's been a while since we've called her that." Sakura pointed out.

"We haven't been called our stage names in a while." Mei giggled.

"We might as well start now. We should give Jaden and Alexis their present soon." Sakura slinked away towards the DJ, the others following.

_Aunque me muera ahora, Maria  
Maria, I wanna make you mine_

_Un, dos, tres  
Un pasito pa'delante, Maria  
Un, dos, tres  
Un pasito pa'__atrás_

As the group's paths crossed, Angel "accidentally" started a flair, tripping Rose in the process. The teacher stumbled, but was caught by Takeshi, who covered up as a slow swinging dip.

_Aunque me muera ahora, Maria  
Maria, I wanna make you mine_

_Un, dos, tres  
Un pasito pa'delante, Maria  
Un, dos, tres  
Un pasito pa'__atrás_

The song as well as the dance-off came to a close. Both couples were breathing hard while in their finishing poses. All of a sudden, Rose fell down in exhaustion. Takeshi was thankfully right there to catch her.

"I guess I win then." Angel said with a small smile.

"I guess you did." Rose said, breathing heavily. She was able to stand up and walked a few steps away. "Congratulations, I don't go back on my word. I'll see you two tomorrow at work." She turned to the bystanders and smiled. "Show's over people. Turn your attention to the newlyweds, if you will." The reception went back to normal, or as normal as it got around this certain group of people.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Originally, I had more added on, but than the chapter would be too long and I would lose your interest. And I don't want that to happen! Readers are, like, ta Awesomesauce(Don't ask. Inside joke. It just means you guys are the best, which you are.)!

And all of the dance terms used in this chapter are actual salsa terms. My cuz takes lessons and she taught me some stuff. And just to let you know, the flair is mad hard! And I actually tripped my other cuz when I was practicing, so it is possible to stumble someone with it. XP

Rosetta-chan

P.S. Don't ask me about Jaden and Alexis's middle names. They sounded nice so I put them there.


	5. Wedding Part 3

I'm giving you a treat. This chapter was for all the people who have read this fanfic and have been reviewing. I knew you got bored of waiting so I just posted this up now. Hope you like it -

* * *

**The Harpie With the Clipped Wings **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or its characters. I also do not own Lydia. My very good friend, moewmeow16, does. I also do not own "And I" and "To Love You More". Their respected owners and performers do.**

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later**

"Excuse me. Can we have your attention?" Sakura said into the microphone. Everyone stopped what they were doing and walked over to their seats. They turned their attention towards the little mini-stage set up right across from

"The Harpies have known Jaden and Alexis for a while now and we would like to present our wedding gifts now. This is not only a pleasure for you, but for us as well to perform some of our songs to commemorate this special day." Mei said facing the room full of people.

"And don't be afraid to dance, even though it's a bunch of slow songs." Bianca added. "I hope you enjoy them."

The lights dimmed down as Sakura started playing acoustic guitar. Rose and Mei were standing on the side, next to microphones on stands. A small spotlight shone on Bianca as she started to sing on her own handheld mic.

_**Bianca**_

_I don't need me a basketball player  
All I need is somebody that's down for me  
And he don't have to have money  
His love is just like honey  
Its so sweet to me  
He can have everything in this world  
But he'll sacrifice it all for me  
And I made up my mind  
I'm in love this time  
And it feels so real_

_**All:**_

_And I  
Know that he wont break my heart  
And I  
Know that we wont ever part  
Its time, time for us to settle down  
And I  
Wanna be with him forever  
_

_  
I love you_

_**Bianca:**__  
And all of the things that_

_**All:**_

_you do  
_

_**Bianca:**_

_Oh baby please  
_

_**All:**_

_I need you _

_**Bianca:**_

_I need you  
So believe me _

_**All:**_

_I do  
_

_**Bianca:**_

_I do _

_**All:**_

_oOoOOo  
Cause I love you _

_**Bianca:**_

_I love you  
And every lil thing baby _

_**All:**_

_you do  
_

_**Bianca:**_

_No no OoO whooOooa OooOo  
They don't know how I feel  
Cause I know this is real  
_

_**All:**__  
And I  
Know that he wont break my heart  
And I  
Know that we wont ever part  
Its time, time for us to settle down  
And I  
Wanna be with him forever_

_And I  
Know that he wont break my heart  
And I  
Know that we wont ever part  
Its time, time for us to settle down  
And I  
Wanna be with him forever_

Rose looked at her friends and was shocked at what she saw. Everyone was actually dancing! Or Jaden and Alexis were. Everyone else was just watching. "Guys, hurry up with the next song. We'll lose interest if we don't."

Mei took out a violin and tossed it to Rose. The bender took Bianca's place as the lead singer while Sakura took out a sound box to accompany the guitar, Bianca took over the drums, and Rose quickly tuned the violin.

"5, 6, 7, 8…" Sakura played a chord on the guitar that led off to Rose skillfully playing the violin. This went on for a few moments before Mei started to sing.

_**Mei:**_

_Take me back in the arms I __love_

_**Mei and Sakura: **__  
I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
You will see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more_

More people started walking out onto the dance floor. Soon all that was left sitting down were Chancellor Sheppard, the Thing aka Dr. Crowler (yeah, he was invited too), Takeshi, and Bastion. Angel went to the bathroom to "powder her nose". But who seriously does that in a bathroom?_  
_

_**Mei:**__  
See me as if you never knew  
Hold me so you can't let go  
Just believe in me  
I will make you see  
All the things that your  
heart needs to know  
_

_**Mei and Sakura:**__  
I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
You will see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more  
_

"Um, Jasmine?" Syrus looked down at his girlfriend. He started stuttering again, just as he was before the wedding started.

_**Mei:**_

_Some way _

_All the love that  
we had _

"Yes, Syrus?" Jasmine was filled with worry. What if this song made him realize that she wasn't the one for him? What if…HE WANTED TO BREAK UP WITH HER!?!?

_**Mei and Sakura:**_

_Can be saved  
_

"Um…" Syrus started. "We've been together for a very long time and I wanted to tell you something."

_**Mei:**_

_Whatever it takes we'll find a way  
Believe me_

"What is it, sweetie?" Her eyes started to fill with tears. _He is breaking up with me!_

_**Sakura and Bianca:**_

_Believe me_

"W-will you…"

_**Mei:**_

_I will make you see_

"M-marry m-m-me?" The couple stopped dancing as Jasmine covered her mouth with her hand. Her eyes were widened in shock, her tears streaming down her face.

_**Sakura and Bianca:**_

_oOoOoOoOo_

He knew that this was too good to be true. Now, she would probably decline his proposal, laugh at his face, break up their relationship, and break his fragile little heart.

_**Mei:**_

_All the things that your heart needs to know  
I'll be…_

"Of course." Jasmine beamed at him. He smiled back and they kissed right in the middle of the dance floor.

_Waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
You will see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more_

_OhohohohohohohOhohohohohohohohOhohohohohoh OhohohohohohohOhohohohohohohohOhohohohohoh_

"By the way, give it up for Syrus Truesdale and Jasmine Makita on their wedding engagement that just happened about a minute ago!" Rose said into the mike, the spotlight swinging over to said blushing couple.

"We'll give you a break from all the mushy love songs and hand the mike back to the DJ." Mei announced and the former Idols walked off the stage. Jaden and Alexis walked up to them and gave them a hug.

"That is probably one of the best presents I ever have received." Alexis said crying. "Thank you so much you guys."

"It was actually nice to perform in front of people again." Sakura said.

"We should do it again some day." Bianca added. "But with or without Venus?"

"Isn't it kinda obvious?" Rose said with a "duh" expression, causing them all to laugh.

"Guys, we're having the bouquet toss soon. You in?" Alexis asked.

"Happily married and one on the way." Sakura said, lifting up her hand to show her ring.

"I don't really do that kind of thing." Bianca objected. "Because I know the person who catches that thing is going to be the subject of the garter. And I don't think anyone wants to get that close to me."

"You've got that right." Rose said. "I'll do it. I don't really care because I know I'm not going to get it."

"I'll also do it." Mei added. "No one takes it seriously so why not?"

"Alright. Sakura, can you go announce it?" Alexis asked. Sakura nodded her head in response and walked off towards the DJ.

"Excuse me." She reached for the microphone and started speaking into it. "Girls, it's our favorite time of a wedding reception, the bouquet toss. Will all the non-married chicas please go to the center of the dance floor? Lydia and Jasmine do not count seeing that they are both engaged."

"Yes!" Lydia pumped her fist and looked over to Koboshi and Rose. "It won't be so bad. Maybe Bastion or Atticus will catch the garter if you catch the bouquet."

"Who said I would be happy if Bastion caught the garter?" Rose said in a monotone voice.

"Wait, look over there!" Koboshi pointed towards the back. The girls turned their attention in that direction and saw someone that they thought would never be on the dance floor at that exact moment.

"OMIGOD!" Lydia and Rose exclaimed, "IS THAT DR. CROWLER?!?!?!?!?!?"

"I've got to see this." Mei said with an out of character smirk.

"Dr. Crowler, why are you here?" Koboshi asked, confused.

"How dare you! I was invited in person by Mr. Yuki himself!" The retired teacher huffed.

"She means why are you on the dance floor." Rose cleared up.

"Why wouldn't I? I am a woman after all." Dr. Crowler said.

"Excuse me for screaming but WHAT?!?!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm a woman and a man at the same time. Too much plastic surgery can do that." Dr. Crowler said with a sigh. "I'll never be the glamorous model I was before."

"This day just gets more complicated with every passing second." Rose said, rubbing her temples. As she was trying to calm her headache, Alexis threw the bouquet. She turned around as she heard the squeals of the other women on the floor trying to get the bouquet of white lilies. Rose closed her eyes for a second, trying to block out the sound. And then all of a sudden, the noise stopped. She opened one eye to see that all of them were glaring at her, except for Koboshi, Lydia, Mei, Sakura, and Bianca who were smiling. She opened her other eye and looked down. In her arms was the bouquet.

"Shit." Rose mumbled under her breath.

"So I guess is the third one to get married next." Alexis said.

"Now it's time for the garter!" Someone in the room exclaimed. Wolf-whistles could be heard. Rose walked out of the room and into the bathroom so she couldn't see who would be the 'lucky' person to move the cursed piece of fabric up her leg.

* * *

"Rose!" Lydia and Koboshi ran into the bathroom out of breath.

"What happened guys? You look like you ran around the ballroom twice and ran all the way over here." Rose said while reapplying mascara.

"That's what we did! You won't believe who caught the garter!" Lydia exclaimed.

"If it's Crowler, I'm giving the bouquet to someone else. Like anyone will remember who caught it." Rose turned towards them.

"It isn't, don't worry." Koboshi giggled.

"Fine, I give. Who is it?" Rose sighed as they exited the bathroom.

"It's Bastion!" They said at the same time.

"Again, shit." Rose started getting a headache again. "You realize that (A) He's my best friend, (B) He's in a relationship, and (C) It'll get awkward."

"You've should have at least kissed him once." Koboshi said. "Then it won't be awkward."

"That's why it's so awkward. We kissed yesterday by accident and we were caught in the same situation back in school!" Rose walked with her coworkers back towards the ballroom. "I vowed that I wouldn't fall back in love with him after I left the school. And I will not break that vow because of a stupid wedding activity."

"Rose, I think it's too late for that." Lydia said, looking at her friend. She could tell that she was breaking inside and was forming a wall of ice around her heart.

The teachers walked into the room where everyone was waiting. Angel was sulking in the corner. Rose's band mates and Alexis were smiling in encouragement. Bastion, however, wouldn't even look Rose in the eye.

"Wait a minute! We shouldn't be forced to do this!" Rose exclaimed, trying to get out of the situation.

"You're not being forced. You came here on your own." Jaden said, "We can't continue the reception until you guys do it."

"Do you realize that someone could use this as blackmail? And Bastion's taken." Rose tried to reason, but by looking at the others faces, she knew she was defeated.

"Let it go, Rose. It's not like their telling us to make out or anything." Bastion said, finally meeting her gaze and smiling. Rose sat in the chair that Alexis was previously sitting on.

"Just to let you know, if your hand goes any higher than the middle of my thigh, I will promise you that you won't be able to stand for a few days." Rose said, trying to lift some of the tension. He quietly laughed, making her plan a success.

"Alright…Go!" Sakura said into the mic. Bastion pulled the garter over Rose's right foot. He slowly rolled it up her leg. The farther up he went, the redder Rose's face got. Everyone in the room started wolf-whistling. He was almost finished when all of a sudden, he felt something.

"Rose what is that?" Bastion asked, feeling it.

"You honestly think I wouldn't hide my weapons?" Rose whispered. She held his hand and guided it further up her leg, the garter along with it. She stopped right above her deck/compact fighting staff case and let go. And yet, he didn't release the fabric.

"Bastion, you can let go now." Rose said looking at him. His eyes spaced out for a couple of seconds, but he shook his head and came back to reality. He released the garter, stood up and walked out of the room.

"Bastion…" Rose watched him leave, sadness clearly written all over her face. She was lifted out of her mod when she saw that Angel was throwing a fit at Alexis.

"You purposely threw the bouquet at her!" Angel shouted, Alexis standing her ground. Jaden protectively wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry, but as head of security, I'm going to ask you to leave if your behavior continues like this." Rose said walking up to them.

"What happened to '2 feet', Taylor? If I'm correct, that is at least a foot." Angel sneered.

"I don't need to be near you in order to throw your ass out of here." Rose said with a low voice, sending chills up her own spine.

"Throw me out, Bastion comes with me." Angel used a spell card…

"And I should care why?" And was reversed with a trap. "He's your boyfriend. Why should I care if you're so clingy that you drag him everywhere with you?"

"I mean you're his best friend. You should be angry that I'm hogging all his free time."

"We haven't been friends since I left Duel Academy and as far as I know, we still aren't." Rose looked at the ground. "So just get the hell out."

"Alright." Angel walked towards the doors and opened them. Before she exited, she smirked and said, "It seems I have won again."

Rose didn't understand what she meant until she saw Bastion slip out of the room.

**

* * *

**

Sorry for making this chapter so long. At least there is a fair amount of drama, fluff, and the occasional sexual tension, which wasn't even that bad.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying to get at least a few more chapters finished before I have to go on my road trip! Have a good summer pplz!

Rosetta-chan


	6. Beach, Nosebleeds, and Volleyball

Here is Chapter 6 which you guys have been waiting so patiently for. Ive been really busy with tennis, school, projects, midterms, blah blah blah. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

**The Harpie With the Clipped Wings **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or its characters. I also do not own Lydia. My very good friend, moewmeow16, does.**

**Speaking of meowmeow, I'd like to give her props for suggesting this chapter. This is for you, Lyd!**

* * *

"Wait, you guys are staying on the island?" Rose asked. She and the rest of the bridal party along with Koboshi sat in the café located on the island where the inhabitance could get their not so daily coffee fix.

"Just for today. We're going back onto the mainland tomorrow." Jaden explained.

"So what are you going to be doing on your stay to our lovely Duel Academy Island?" Koboshi asked, sipping an iced coffee.

"We were all thinking since we are so busy that we should go to the beach and relax." Alexis said.

"Besides, we need a long vacation." Lydia smiled.

"Hello? Earth to the future Mrs. Andersen! We have work today. And by we, she means excluding you, me, Koboshi, and Bastion, who are now present." Rose tapped the back of Lydia's head with her extended fighting staff while taking a drink of her latte.

"Can't we play hooky for today?" Lydia pleaded, using the 'puppy-dog eyes' tactic.

"Unless you want Sheppard to fire you, then no. Besides, the eyes don't work with me. Sasha uses them all the time." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Is she here?" Syrus asked, starting to shake.

"Still the same, huh Sy?" Jaden said, smiling.

"She's tamer now then before. She actually right under the table." Rose tapped the table with the staff, Sasha popping her head out from under the table.

"AHHH!" Everyone jumped out of their seats except for Rose, who was smirking.

"Y'all are such chickens." She almost giggled. She got out of her seat and lazily waved at them. "I gotta go to class now. Some of the students want me to help them with singing. Later." She turned around and walked away. Sasha walked up to Bastion and started purring.

"Why is she in such a bitchy mood? She's almost acting like…" Jasmine wondered out loud.

"Like she's PMSing again?" Chazz said, obviously bored.

"No, you gel-obsessed twit. Like Angel!" Mindy smacked Chazz upside the head.

"Angel doesn't act like that." Bastion spoke up.

_Not in front of you._ The others thought at the same time.

"So you guys going to sneak off to the beach?" Atticus asked.

"We don't know. Rose did make a point." Koboshi sighed.

"Why don't you ask Chancellor Sheppard for a day off?" Johan suggested.

"Why didn't we think of that? You are a genius, sweetie!" Lydia glomped Johan, knocking them both to the ground.

"I'll call him now." Koboshi took out her PDA and was about to dial when it started ringing. She pressed a button and answered it. "Hello? Oh Chancellor Sheppard…yes…they're both here…uh-huh…really? Thank you so much, Chancellor! We'll see you tomorrow."

"What did Chancellor Sheppard say?" Atticus asked.

"He said that since we're 'stressed' from the wedding, we should have the day off!" She exclaimed, smiling.

"What are we waiting for? Let's hit the beach!!" All the girls exclaimed. Everyone went their separate ways except for a black and yellow-clad woman smiling behind a nearby tree.

**

* * *

**

"Today was the perfect day to go to the beach." Jasmine sighed as Syrus rubbed lotion on her back.

Everyone was pretty much wearing what they wore when they all came to the beach last time, except Atticus wore orange Hawaiian-printed swimming trunks instead of the surf-suit. Mindy wore a black cut-out one piece. Jasmine wore a dark green bikini. Lydia wore a white bikini with swimming shorts. Koboshi wore a red one piece. Chazz wore black swim trunks. Johan wore blue swim trunks with a two black stripes running down both legs.

"I am so happy we were able to take off for today…" Koboshi purred, as she snuggled into Atticus's arms.

"Wait. Rose was in the wedding. Why isn't she here?" Lydia asked.

"Someone had to cover for us." Bastion said, petting Sasha who was looking really sad.

"Actually I was the one who asked for the day off, so I don't have to work either." Rose said, walking up to the group.

"Thank you so much for that!" Lydia and Koboshi jumped up and glomped Rose, making her fall onto the sand. She cringed in pain as she fell on something.

"What the…" She looked down and saw that she had fell on top of Bastion and was currently in his lap. She blushed and immediately stood up. "You honestly thought you could go to the beach without me?"

"Of course not." Everyone assured her.

"Why aren't you wearing a swimsuit?" Mindy asked.

"Yeah. Last time we all went to the beach, you kept hiding yourself." Jasmine added.

"Fine…" Rose threw off her jacket and skirt, leaving just a yellow bikini with matching sarong. The men tried to hide their stares as she reattached her deck case/ staff case to her leg.

"DAMN!" Everyone turned their attention to Chazz having a major nosebleed.

"Chazz!" Mindy yelled at him with everyone anime sweat-dropping. "Anyone here have a napkin?"

"I just have some paper towels, but they're really rough." Koboshi held out some of those dense paper towels that they dispense in the local public school.

"Those will do." Chazz snatched them out of Koboshi's hand and tried wiping off the blood. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes as his face became cut and red from the roughness of the paper towels.

"Who's up for volleyball?" Alexis asked, trying to break the awkward silence. All who wanted to play stood up and started getting an area ready. This left Rose, Bastion, Sasha, and Lydia alone.

"Why aren't you playing, Lyd?" Rose asked.

"I'm playing, just as a referee." She explained. She stretched her arms above her head and lay back in the sand. "Rose, can I speak to you in private?" Bastion got the idea and stood up.

"I need to call Angel about something. Excuse me." He walked away to a secluded area.

* * *

"Rose, what is your problem? I should see you guys all happy and lovey-dovey with one another." Lydia said, sitting up.

"Lydia, how would you feel if you found out that Johan loved you one moment and then despised you the next?" Rose responded, looking out at the ocean.

Lydia was taken back by the question, but thought carefully of her answer. After a few seconds, she said, "Like…I was on top of the world then the earth opened up beneath me, dropping me into eternal sadness."

"That's how I feel. I know all those years ago, I might have had a chance with Bastion, but now he has Angel. I can't tell him now…no. I can't tell him ever because our friendship is too important." The singer said quietly, tears threatening to escape her eyes.

"Is it worth getting hurt over?!?" Lydia exclaimed, surprising Rose. "You love him. He loves you. TELL HIM!"

"I'm afraid of rejection, alright!" Rose yelled back, everyone stopping what they were doing to stare at her. She glared at them and took out her staff. "I suggest you continue your previous activities." At the sight of the weapon, everyone immediately turned around and continued playing volleyball.

"Why would he reject you? Do you not remember the wedding reception or your welcome dinner? Both of you were as happy as clams." Lydia asked, settling down.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's because of Angel. No man can resist her charms, even one as smart and strategic as Bastion."

Lydia looked at her coworker for a few moments before sighing. "Ro, no matter what I say, you're not going to be convinced that Bastion is the One. If this continues, he will eventually get married and start a family while you remain like this for the rest of your life." She got off the towel and joined the others in the volleyball game. This left Rose all by herself, confused as ever.

* * *

There's chapter 6. Btw, if any of you guys have any suggestions for chapters, you can send them to me in a review and who knows, maybe your idea will appear in the story. B/c in all honesty, I've been having some major writer's block. I have the ending planned out but I nedd some things to lead up to the ending. **SO PLEASE SUGGEST SOME IDEAS IF YOU HAVE ANY AND DON"T FORGET TO REIVEW!!!**

Rosetta-chan


End file.
